creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Imprinted Bedrock Wall
Basic Information Imprinted Bedrock Walls are beige-white cubic building blocks with a flower-shaped low relief. This beautiful block that fits well together with all types of shapes that can be created from Bedrock Walls has been in the texture pack of Creativerse for years and was finally added to Creativerse with update R56 on September 27th 2018 together with its rare Recipe due to the suggestion of PlayfulDavid (who might or might not have found the player petition to implement the still 6 unused blocks from the media kit into the game). How to obtain Already crafted Imprinted Bedrock Walls cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Imprinted Bedrock Walls from other players or by buying them as part of any Building Kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. Imprinted Bedrock Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free by obtaining their rare Recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe You can unlock the crafting recipe for Imprinted Bedrock Walls in your Crafting Menu for free by finding the according Recipe book in either an Iron Treasure Chest that randomly spawns in darkness on Lava layer blocks, or in a Diamond Treasure Chest that randomly spawns in darkness on Corrupted Blocks like on the Corruption layer deep underground, or you might rarely obtain it from any type of Keepa that can spawn completely randomly on any type of block during day and night, no matter if in a lit area or not. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've found it, this recipe has to be learnt at first by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The recipe will then stay available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare and store-bought Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft 8 blocks of Imprinted Bedrock Walls at a time can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (once the Recipe has been unlocked upon learning it after finding its rare Recipe book) with: * 2 blocks of Bedrock, mined from the Fossil layer underground (accessible through Caves) with at least a Stone Mining Cell or a better Power Cell equipped, * 1 Leafi Leaf or alternatively 1 Dried Leafi Leaf, 1 Mossy Leafi Leaf or 1 Autumn Leafi Leaf, obtainable as a loot or Pet-harvest from several types of peaceful daylight Leafies, Night Leafies or Night Twiggies, * 1 Stone Slab made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor, and * 1 Obsidian Rod, that can be made from Obsidian Bars in a Processor. Obsidian Ore can be extracted from Obsidian Nodes on the Fossil layer underground that can be accessed through Caves or in Mountains. Obsidian Ore can also be found in Iron Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Lava layer blocks or in Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn on Corrupted Blocks How to use Imprinted Bedrock Walls You can place Imprinted Bedrock Walls into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Imprinted Bedrock Walls can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Imprinted Bedrock Walls that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Imprinted Bedrock Walls can also be put on display (they are usually reduced in size when on display) in Flower Pots, Wood Planters, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Container, Snow Buried Containers and the like. Category:Recipe Category:Building Block Category:Crafted